Accidentally, Surprisingly, So in love
by RockerChick08
Summary: Takes place during "Senior Year/HSM3." Zekepay. What was going through Sharpay's mind when she was partnered with Zeke for the prom scene. He is so not good enough for her! Or is he?.....Maybe she was wrong about the baker boy...READ and REVIEW!
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's note:**** I am basically reposting this because I AM going to finish it (I'm determined.) and I have to get the story back in my system, get that passion for it again! I've learned a lot over the past year, about writing techniques, so I am implementing that and also adding some things to the story. I am SO sorry for the long wait and am truly thankful to anyone who decides to read this story AGAIN or for the first time. I hope you enjoy, and again, I'm sorry! **

**Accidentally, Surprisingly, so in love**

**Prologue**

"And the final duet will go to Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez."

The words seem to echo in my head over and over again...and over and over again. Has Darbus lost her freakin mind?! The final duet, Troy and Gabriella?!?! _**I**_ should be in the final duet!! And why you ask? Well one, because it's me and dos because it's _**final!!**_

The final duet is the last thing that the representatives from Julliard will see! (Well besides our slow down version of "We're all in this together," but who cares about that, because really first time was awesome now we're wearing it out!)

_**HOW?!?!**_ How does Gabriella always steal my thunder, without even trying sometimes?! Gosh!! She doesn't even want to _**go**_ to Julliard so why does she get the solo?! It should so obviously be me singing the duet with Troy! I don't think Ms. Darbus likes me as much as she use to…

"And for the prom scene…Taylor you will be partnered with Chad…" Darbus continues to rattle off.

Oh Taylor and…_**Chad!**_ What a freakin surprise!

"Kelsi you will be with Ryan….."

You know I'm happy for Ryan and everything, but what ever happened to _**Jason**_ and Kelsi? I guess they broke up…would explain why he's looking a little off lately... (That's the nice way of saying that he looks like a pot head! He's definitely on something…)

"Sharpay with…"

I don't even want to be in the stupid musical anymore!...Okay I do; who am I kidding; I was born for the stage. But I'm not happy! _**I should be singing that duet!**_

"Sharpay with Zeke!" Darbus finally finishes.

Great.

I roll my eyes in frustration, deciding to ignore "the lady's" words. I don't even look at Zeke to see how he's taking this announcement. I know he's thrilled; who wouldn't be?

Darbus continues to rattle off the names of other dance partners but I just stand there, glaring off into space. I don't hear a word of what she's saying. I am so pissed! So much for _**having it all!**_

We just got back to school for heaven's sake!...Well we've been here for a month but you know what I mean! I had a great Christmas, (Got everything I wanted!) a satisfactory New Year, an alright January, and now this?!?!?! Way to ruin my freakin February and oh year, way to ruin my freakin _**year!!**_

"Kelsi will sing a few of the songs from the show, in a moment, so that you can get a feel of what the musical will be like. The show will be in three months! Mark your calendars!!" Darbus says in a sing-song voice. I swear I'm in the process of holding back throw up when I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

What _**now?!**_

"Yes?" I ask irritably, rolling my eyes as I turn around.

A happy Zeke is standing before me smiling like an idiot.

Oh yeah. I had almost forgotten; Darbus partnered me with the lap dog; as if things couldn't have gotten any worst.

"I'm glad you're my partner Sharpay." Zeke says, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know." I answer in a "duh" kind of way, because really; the whole state of New Mexico knows this.

"I promise you that I'll be the best dance partner you've ever had." He continues, a determined look on his face.

Poor thing. I know that he only wants to please me. Too bad it's an impossible task, especially for him!

"I highly doubt that." I tell him, before turning on my heels and making my way over to the other side of the stage.

This is going to be a long semester.

**Author's Note:**** Well that's the re-written prologue. I didn't add a lot, just a few things. Thank you guys SO much for reading this a SECOND time. I know that I surely do not deserve it, but I thank you, and I WILL be updating this regularly and continuing and finishing. Review if you like but it's certainly not a requirement to those of you who have been waiting nearly a year for this. I hope that, in time, you will find it in your hearts to forgive me. Happy New Years and God bless. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: ****Thanks to the private messages of Nicky4055 and other readers, that made me feel like complete crap (as deserved) I decided to FINALLY start this story up again. I am SO sorry. I've been such a jerk when you guys were nothing but understanding and supportive to me. I've really got some serious making up to do. I decided to start by re-posting the story. I, and I'm sure some of you as well, have forgotten some things about this story and have lost some of my passion for it. This needs to be rekindled and so I am doing just that. I am going back and re-writing, changing things, and keeping some things the same, but getting re-acquainted with the fic. I really hope that you guys will do the same! Please. If you wish to re-take this journey with me, please go to the previous chapter. I plan on adding wonderful things to the story and would extremely appreciate it if you re-read with me. So please go to the previous chapter, but if not, I'm so sorry for the wait. I will be updating the re-writes and then finally posting some new things. Nicky4055, again I'm sorry. I felt the best way to apologize would be to just go ahead and work on updating; I got tired of saying and not DOING, so this is me doing. It's a long chapter so go to the bathroom and grab some snacks! Happy New Years all and God bless! (Read the previous chapter please.) **

**Chapter One**

I am in my room right now, lying on my bed, trying to figure out this tough Algebra equation.

I know! **Me** doing homework just doesn't seem right! I know! I hate it, but I've got to keep my grades up if I'm going to be the President of the Drama club…Maybe I'll get that Tara girl, or whatever her name is, to do my homework for me…

I can't get my mind off of that stupid musical "Senior Year!" What am I going to do? I **have** to go to Julliard. It's the school for me. I mean they specialize in the arts! **I** specialize in the arts! There's no other place for me!

But there's just one problem, **HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO GET THEM TO NOTICE ME?! **I'm not the lead; I have no main role!! This musical will be the Troy and Gabriella show just like _**all**_ of the musicals have been lately!

Stupid Cosine and Tangent! How in the _**world**_ am I supposed to figure this stuff out! I hate Algebra!

As I look blankly at the _**foreign language**_ in front of me, my mind wonders back to yesteryear. So much has changed in just one year.

Last year I was at my best, starring in all of the school's shows and ruling the school like I was born to do…until second semester that is…but I don't want to think about the fall of the drama department and the loony bin it's become. On to happier things…

I'm finally a senior! I can't believe it. I made it! In four months I will be graduation with all of my fr – well I don't really have friends…none that I would call that anyways. I used to have Ryan but now I've lost him too. I never thought that would happen…but I'm okay with it! Really I am! So Ryan has made friends with the wildcats. I'm just fine with being on my own. I always have been anyways, I mean really; no ones on my level.

Gosh so much has changed, Ryan making friends outside of drama, Martha Cox being on the cheerleading team, Chad Danforth dating Taylor Mckessie, and the same with Troy and Gabriella dating and joining Drama.

Everything and everyone has changed so much…but I'm still _**me.**_ And it's cool! I love me! I'm an original! I'm not going to change just because everyone else is! I've never been much of a follower.

But still the thought that _**all**_ of this will be gone soon; the thought that, in less than four months, this will all be over with, is just a little more than scary.

I won't see most of these people _**ever**_ again. I won't see Martha, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Gabriella, or Troy, and what's more…they're all probably perfectly okay with that…

I slam my Algebra book closed in frustration.

It's not like I actually care what any of them think about me anyways! And It's not like I was getting anywhere with that stupid equation!!

I lie on my bed and scrunch up my nose in thought. There are more pressing issues, besides my departure from East High, to think about. Hmmm what to do, what to do? I have to get the judges at the musical to notice me…but how? Hmmmm…_**hmmm**_ – Oh!! That's a good idea! What if I can convince Ms. Darbus…Oh my gosh that's genius!!

I just had the most amazing idea ever! What if I convinced Ms. Darbus to feature a couple of the Wildcat Seniors in their own song selection! Mainly _**ME!**_ I could have a solo! I **would** have a solo and Julliard would notice me!!

It's a wonderful idea don't you think?! I could easily convince her to, since it is our senior year and I _**am**_ the Drama club President! I mean she wanted to be a musical about our senior year, so why not feature each of the seniors in their own song…about **them!** (This just keeps getting better!) A whole song about _**me!**_ How can she possibly resist?!

And what's more is that the judges will get a sense of who I _**am**_ and how dedicated I am to the theatre! I'll be a shoo in! This is fabulous!!

I'll tell her tomorrow! Maybe things won't be so bad after all…That scholarship is as good as mine!

****

I walk into homeroom the next day with an extra pep in my step and a smirk on my face. This plan is just _**too**_ good.

I immediately spot Darbus and pull her to the side to pitch my idea and as predicted, she eats it all up. I'm a genius really I am.

"That is brilliant Miss Evans!" she says, clapping her hands together in excitement.

Yeah, well look who you're talking to...

"I will tell Kelsi to get on it immediately! Bravo Miss Evans! Brava!" she exclaims.

I make my way back to my seat with a huge smile on my face.

"What's so _**brilliant?**_" Ryan asks, leaning over in his seat and looking me over curiously.

"Me! Didn't you hear?!" I reply, beaming from ear to ear.

He rolls his eyes at my answer but I pretend not to notice. He's just mad because _**he's**_ not brilliant! Oh you did hear right? I'M _**BRILLIANT!**_ B-R-I-L-LIANT!! (Like _**every body **_didn't already know that though!)

"_**Why**_ are you "so brilliant?" he reiterates.

I fight the urge to answer his question in with the many ways why I am brilliant, because there are just _**way**_ too many to mention, (I mean its ridiculous!) and I answer his question with a simple answer.

"Well I simply suggested that each senior have a song that represents who they were at East High, basically a song to introduce them." I inform. "They will sing it themselves, and may have background dancers and all that jazz…." I rattle off.

"Wow Shar." Ryan says looking at me with eyes open wide with surprise.

I know. Wow!

"That's a great idea. I think everyone will like that actually." Ryan continues, face shocked. "Wow. For once you weren't just thinking about yourself." He says, smiling at me.

So young. So naive…

"Thanks" I say, smiling back innocently.

He then turns to his left and begins talking to Kelsi. I open my notebook. I look around the classroom at all the people. There is Ryan talking to Kelsi, Martha, Jason, and Zeke talking, and then in the corner is the _**fantastic four.**_ (Taylor, Chad, Troy, and Gabriella)

As I look around at my classmates, I decide right at this moment that I'm ready to leave East High. What has East High ever given to me anyways? I mean sure I had a great two years of theatre before that Gabriella Montez showed up and turned the whole school upside down, but other than that, my entire High School experience has been a bust.

I am just _**way**_ too talented and good for any of these people to handle. They don't know how to handle me and I'm just sick and tired of trying to teach them how! Okay I've never actually attempted to teach them _**anything**_ but _**I'M TIRED**_!

I'm ready for a new setting! I'm ready for talented people who are on my level and who understand my determination, drive, and talent. I'm ready for the _**men!**_ I'm so over High School guys! I want a college man.

High School has absolutely nothing to offer me! You know what? I can't **wait** until it's over and I'm marching across that stage and getting my diploma! Good ridens!!

I peer down at my notebook, which is opened to today's schedule, and peer at the due assignments of the day.

You know what, I don't know why I'm lashing out. I mean _**why**_ am I lashing out? I'm happy, right? Darbus just okayed my proposal! I'm going to have a _**solo!**_ Enough ranting, I'm happy. I'm going to Julliard!

"Wow Sharpay. You're looking pretty pretty today." I hear someone say. I don't even have to look up to know who it is.

"Thanks Zeke" I answer politely because I'm in a good mood, remember? Might as well change up the reply this time. _**Duh, I know**_ was probably getting a little old anyways.

"What?!…." Zeke falters with his speech, probably thrown off by my _**non-harsh**_ reply. See that's why I can't say _**nice**_ things like that. It throws people off. Can't have that!

"Your Welcome" he finishes, a look of shock on his face. I see this because I finally decide to look up from my planner. He then walks away from my desk with a dreamy smile on his face.

I think I may have just completed his life. He can now die a happy man.

See? People wonder why I haven't changed and why I continue with my icy, overbearing, attitude, but what you just witnessed is your answer why. If I changed all of a sudden, it would simply throw people off. They wouldn't know what to do! You saw what happened to Zeke! If I were to be nice, it would start a chain reaction which would eventually lead to Global warming. Don't ask me how, but it will! I know! I'm nice, people start jumping off of buildings, pigs fly, Airbud makes yet _**another**_ movie, volcanoes will erupt, and voila, Global Warming. And now you know why _**I**_, Sharpay Evans, have yet to change…Or perhaps it's the fact that I am perfectly happy with who I am. Yeah that's probably it!

****

I'm sitting down eating lunch right now. I've had a great day so far; one of the best this year! (Well this year did _**just**_ start though…) Tony is turning out to be very efficient! She's not so bad. She's a freshman (fresh meat!!) but she's not bad…

"After school rehearsals start today for the musical. You will be going over choreography." Tony rattles off in that British accent of hers.

As if she has to remind me of _**that.**_ I am _**PRESIDENT**_ of the Drama club after all! She must not know who I am!

I look down at the chicken salad on my plate. It isn't exactly inviting me in. I told Cook to fix me Spaghetti whenever we had chicken salad! She's forgetting things. Might be time for retirement!

"Hey Sharpay!" a cheerful voice says.

I look up to see Zeke standing in front of my table. I swear he is stocking me. Get a life loser!

"I baked you some cookies today in home-ec."

Ohhh cookies!! Zeke's cookies! Say no more!...But honestly; what is he trying to do, make me fat?

He holds the still warm bag of chocolate chip goodness out to me.

I look around. Is it really wise to be accepting cookies from him? It might give people the wrong idea. They might think I actually _**associate**_ with _**him.**_ I can't have him ruining my popular reputation.

I glance at Ryan, whom is seated to my left, and he's eyeing the cookies with interest. I look to Kelsi, across from me, scribbling something out on a sheet of paper; music no doubt. That girl is always writing. I then look to my right to see Tony looking up at Zeke. She is smiling up at him, peering at him through her eyelashes. Seeing the look just makes my stomach lurch for some unknown reason; probably discuss because she looks like she's actually interested in him.

"Thanks Zeke." I finally reply before taking the cookies from him. (I learned last year that Zeke's cookies are _**too**_ good to pass up! Gosh they're inhuman!)

"No problem! See you at practice later on!" he smiles before jogging off to the jock table.

I open up the bag and immediately am hit with the sweet aroma of cookies. I retrieve a cookie from the bag and before I can even take a bite into it, Tony ruins my chocolaty moment.

"Who was that?" she asks, looking in the direction in which Zeke just left.

"Oh no one, just Zeke." I answer, waving my hand dismissively.

"Oh…Zeke." The Brit coos. "He's a total hottie!"

I nearly choke on my food at the girl's bold exclamation. Isn't _**she**_ bold! We barely just met and already she's trying to talk boys with me?! And is she serious? Is she actually interested in **Zeke Baylor?** And how does she not know that baker boy is not **my** boyfriend?! He could've been, you know?! And here she is showing her obvious like for the guy _**RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!**_ Disrespectful!

"Yeah…I guess so…" I recover, answering quietly, eyeing the girl before me. My mouth slowly turns into a small smirk.

Too bad for her. He's only interested in one girl at East High. Me.

"And he's in the musical?..." Tony presses on.

Whoa. Slow down Jr.! You are a _**freshman.**_ He's a senior! Get real!

"Yeah..." I answer slowly. "Darbus paired us up together for the prom scene." I add nonchalantly. For some reason I feel compelled to mention this. What? I'm _**not**_ trying to rub this in her face or anything! It's not like I said, Zeke has this huge gi-normous crush on me and would never be interested in you! _**That **_would be rubbing it in. I'm just making sure this girl knows who she's dealing with! She's out of her league!!

"Oh…wait! You and Zeke don't talk or date, do you?" she asks suddenly.

How nice of you to ask, rude!

"No," I answer, shaking my head in overplayed disgust. "I mean **he** wants to, but you know he's not my type." I shrug carelessly.

It's a skill really, the art of manipulation and such. What I just did was let _**her**_ know that I have this school absolutely wired. I can have any one of these guys that I want, Zeke Baylor being at the top of that list.

"Oh" Tony replies, and if possible, her smile widens into a grin so she looks similar to the Cheshire cat from "Alice in Wonderland." Kind of creepy, I'm not gonna lie.

"Well, I'll see you at practice!" she exclaims before abruptly leaving the table.

_What's her deal?...Freshmen_. I think as I take a bite out of the awaiting cookie in my hand.

I close my eyes in complete bliss. I hate to admit it, but that man has some skills. His cookies are the absolute best.

**Author's Note:**** Now that that's done. There is something I've been wanting to do since the New Year started. I want to encourage you guys, you're always encouraging me, so I'm finally returning the favor…It's a New Year. Finally! I know 09' was tough on a lot of people. Some of you may have lost loved ones. I myself lost my Grandfather and Aunt in the same weekend, but it's time for a New Year. We made it right? Our loved ones would not want us to wallow in pain and sorrow, they would want us to move on and be happy, so let's do that. Let's celebrate our loved ones, always remember them, always, but move on from the pain. Also, there may have been some goals that you wanted to achieve but did not achieve in 09'. I know that I have some. Be determined; you can still make them happen! Be determined and don't give up!...Love you're family fiercely in 2010. None of us are promised tomorrow so make sure that you treat your family with respect, I know sometimes they may be annoying but is it really worth going a day without talking to them? It's definitely not. Don't be so quick to get angry in 2010. And last, but certainly not least, find Jesus in 2010. If you don't already have him, find him. I tell you the best decision I ever made was to let Jesus into my heart. I don't want to sound all stereotypically religious but I'd honestly feel bad if I didn't share his wonderful gift with the world. It is an indescribable peace to have him in your heart, and to know that he's always with you, to know that it's okay if you die the next day because you'll be in heaven with him. People say that he's not real but I just look around and just know that he is; he's SO real. Okay, that's it for now. I hope that I've encouraged some, if I just encouraged one it'll be SO worth it. Take care and God bless!! **


End file.
